


Fifty States of Gay

by im_pie_la



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Being Magnus Bane, Marriage, thats an actual tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_pie_la/pseuds/im_pie_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec brings up how he and Magnus could get marred in all 50 states of America, now gay marriage was legal, but Magnus takes him a bit too literally...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty States of Gay

Alec walked into the living room, typing on his phone. Magnus made a grunting noise and held his arms out for Alec, who looked over and smiled. The TV was on, showing a rerun of the Simpsons.

He tapped the screen a few more times before sitting by Magnus' stomach, laughing softly when the warlock twisted his body to hug his boyfriends' torso, face pressed to his back.

"Isabelle's saying how gay marriage is legal." Alec started, looking over his shoulder at Magnus.

"We could get married in all fifty states if we wanted." He tried to keep his voice light, like it was more of a joke than something Alec would happily follow through with.

Magnus gasped and shot into an upright position, looking at Alec with wide eyes, hair adorably sticking up.

"Wait, no-" Alec realised what he'd said, and knew how Magnus was going to respond, after almost two years of knowing him. He almost kneed Magnus in the stomach as he turned around to face his boyfriend.

Magnus looked at Alec with wide eyes, shining with mischievous glee. 

"Magnus I did not mean that! We are not getting married in all fifty states!" Alec said, his voice rising with amusement and mild horror at being married fifty times when he thought he would have never even had one.

Thanks Obama.

Magnus leaned forward, catching Alec's smiling face in his hand and kissing him, hard, on the mouth.

"That is a fantastic idea, Alexander." Magnus said, before rushing out of the room a massive grin on his face.

Alec looked after him, with a bemused look on his face.

"I cannot believe you," he said softly, smiling affectionately.

But if Magnus did propose, then by the Angel, Alec would not be turning him down.


End file.
